The '13th' Date
by LittleMissMidnight
Summary: When Snow requests Light for a few 'dates' he was surprised to see she agreed. With only 13 days left they both decided to make the most of what they had left. This is a collection of short Slight (SnowxLight) stories. Some chapters are more romantic than others. Date 3: She saw Serah again and felt nothing, but that wasn't the full reasons why Light reached for the bottle.
1. Date 1: Your Attention Please

This came out of nowhere. I think the lectures in Uni are driving my brain to write my OTP. Anyway this will be a little collection of Snow and Light fics of how they spend their last days in the dying world. Most of the stories won't relate to each other and some will be more romantic then others.

This will contain 13 different little stories. Some more romantic than others. Some bromance, some super fluffy and romantic.

I will post this on soon.

**~midnight**

* * *

_"Come on Light, it will be fun!"_

_"…I don't see anything fun in this new idea of yours."_

_"Don't think of it as a dates, think it as more of a family outings. We have to make up for lost time you know."_

_"…."_

_Glare. Wink._

_"Fine, I agree."_

_"Wait, you do?"_

_"Ever since we saved Cocoon we really haven't got the time to know each other."_

_"What about all the souls you have to save?"_

_"Oh, you'll be surprised how much spare time I have sometimes, Villiers."_

* * *

**Date One:** Your Attention Please.

* * *

Light didn't understand what went through Snow's head that day. She didn't mean to visit him, she just happened to be finishing off some favors in return for a few souls when the man approached her. Back to his usual goofy wild self he placed his arm over her shoulder and with a grin he asked for his help.

Damn, he sure had a lot of favors to ask from her, didn't he?

Well she did break the statue. It wouldn't be right to leave Snow and the citizens of Yusnaan to put it back together again.

"Sure, why not. It's not like I have another choice do I?"

He asked her to come back in a hour while he gathered up his men. Knowing the world didn't have much days left Light felt Snow wanted to leave his amazing city in as much glory and beauty they could do in the remaining days. Coming back early she wore an outfit that made her feel stronger and a sword and shield that really brought out her physical strength.

Also she had to wear an outfit that didn't make her sweat like a pig, so she chose the one that had a simple tank top and skirt with long knee high boots and good gloves. She forgotten what she called the outfit with the so many she had already with her.

"Light!" Snow's big voice called from afar. He saw him waving to her like a little child. "Over here sis!"

Light wanted to cover her face in embarrassment but now that he was a leader of a huge city, ignoring him and walking away would offend his people more than him.

With a flustered face the Savior waved lightly back and made her way to him. "Hello…Snow." She rolled her eyes.

She saw the number of men that had agreed to help their all and might Patron. Although the numbers were less then she had expected she heard Snow telling her more would come after lunch as others had family commitments to do. Understanding she watched the men race off to their destinations while she stood by Snow, waiting for hers.

"So where do I go?" She hoped Snow knew how lucky he was to have Light make time for him.

"Up the top." The blond pointed up to the fallen statue. "I was wondering with your all and mighty Savior powers if you could chip off gold pieces that are hanging loose or something. I'll have the artists coming in later to fix it all up."

Crossing her arms, "With all of my powers I might cut the thing in half."

Staying silent for a moment, "Sis, I said I needed your help and cutting that Statue in half _isn't_ part of the request."

Holding her hands in the air, "Alright, I'm going."

Walking up to the platform she would see Snow on in the mornings, the rose-hair woman jumped her way up, balancing herself on the way up. Light made her way to the head before making down to her knees to start chipping off pieces that were hanging lose or dented.

In the early minutes of her laboring work Light glanced over her shoulder and noticed the young man was looking back at her with a smile and grin she knew only he could pull off. That was somewhat, comforting, as she returned back into her work.

Chipping away slowly Light would pick up on Snow chattering away with other ladies that admired him. It took her attention away and sometimes would make her hit the statue harder than she needed. In fact she did once, causing her sword to make a huge sound when it hit the statue. Glaring at Snow she was glad he got her message as he asked the girls to scatter away with their lives because he knew he couldn't protect them all from her.

Light hated that she was acting like a spoiled brat. Irritated once they saw their man or loved one with somebody else.

He gave off a nervous smile and wave as Light chipped away with her eyes on him for the first minute or two before looking away.

Moving on down the statue Light had made pass the chest area and towards the stomach when she could heard boastful laughter from the man himself. he was with a group of men so she really didn't need to send another death glare to him. Her ears would pick up and listen into their conversation at times, but it wouldn't last very long as she wanted to get the job done and leave.

Her attention was steady until well, the Patron decided to pitch in and help.

It didn't bother her at first but when he decided to take off his shirt, Light noticed she was making dents and chips of her own into the huge golden statue where it was not needed.

"Damn it Villiers." Lightning muttered.

"What's wrong this time?" Lightning hissed that Snow picked up on her words. "What did I do this time?"

With her back still facing the shirtless man. "I'm glad your finally helping but do you really need to take your shirt off?"

A cheeky grin came across his face, "Why? My good charms distracting you?"

She didn't want to admit it. No, the Savior admitting the Patron was good looking? She avoided the question once, she didn't want to face the question again. Tapping her sword on the fallen golden statue Light quickly tried to find an answer to keep Snow quiet.

"I'm just worried about all the unnecessary attention you'll be getting from the ladies." Her back was still facing Snow.

"Well I can't blame them." He teased. Light sighed. She wasn't going anywhere with this. She was glad she just avoided answering that question, somewhat.

Lightning kept scaling down the statue and was now standing on the legs of the statue. Continuing to chip away she noticed some of the artists where scaling up the building while she was still remained on the top. She noticed the statue was starting to take shape again thanks to the artistic people Snow had hired for the job.

Lightning stopped for a moment before noticing the blond still didn't put his shirt back on as she requested him to do. There were just some things her death stare couldn't get through his thick skull. Kneeling down and balancing herself right she chipped away as Snow helped by knocking some away with a hammer.

There were just some things he couldn't smash with his fists.

With the evening starting to pour over them Lightning stood up and noticed the feet were the only parts to clean up before she could return to her day job of being a Savior. Looking back at her male companion. She couldn't help but admit that Serah had good taste when it came to male friends.

Sure, he was good looking and he was surprisingly fit for a man that stayed in his palace and did nearly nothing for five hundred years. She didn't pay much attention due to how busy they were in their first journey and her obsession to save Snow. Now that she already did that, today was really the first time they bonded without greeting him with a punch or fighting some sort of monster.

It was hard to believe if Light was really interested in men due to how little attention she would give them and if any would dare come close she would push them away, or punch them away. Either way, both worked.

Still she didn't understand why she kept looking back at the shirtless Snow. _Then _it hit her.

_"Damn it Claire."_ Lightning' cussed to herself. It was those rare moments where she spoke her real name. _"This isn't the time for that! And plus he will be your brother-in-law soon! Get a grip will you?!"  
_

Flustered the Savior hit the statue a little too hard, causing her to lose balance.

"Shit!" She panicked.

Lightning knew she could of easily landed on her two feet with ease but flustered and just admitting she was physically attracted to her future brother-in-law, her mind wasn't thinking straight. Closing her eyes she braced for the worse until huge well-built arms of Snow caught her fall.

"Woah, hold on Sis. What's the matter?" He asked cheerfully. "What's with the red face?"

"Let me go!" She struggled to escape Snow's arms. She really didn't need this.

Putting the Savior back on her feet, Light dusted herself. Picking up her sword, "That's it,_ I'm done_." She placed her shield into place.

"But we're not done yet." The Patron complained.

Glancing over her shoulder for a brief moment, Light never knew looking away from Snow would be so hard. She really wished he was a sight for sore eyes, but that was not the case.

Why did Serah had to marry such a handsome and attractive man?

"I said I would help but I wouldn't waste all my day here!" She shouted back. Crossing her arms. "I do hope you remember who I am and what I do Villiers."

Taking her leave she reached the gates of the Auguar's Quatar's she waved the card above the scanner before she heard Snow's loud boastful voice once again.

"And Light," His voice caused her to look back at him. "Your looking hot today!" He finished off with a teasing grin. Lightning shuddered.

_"Damn it Snow." _

* * *

_"So are you willing to spend that spare time of yours with me?"_

_"Only if I see needed and if it isn't a waste of time."_

_"..."_

_Pause. __Smile._

_"A date it is then."_


	2. Date 2: Time Well Spent

_""At least I know you care for me now."_

_Pause. Blush._

_"I could say the same to you."_

* * *

**Date Two: **Time Well Spent

* * *

The early morning rays peeked through the curtains of the windows in the monorail, making Light's eyelashes flicker open. Gazing through the window she noticed she had come to another stop, Yusnaan Station. The city where Snow was the leader of, but Light was too tired to think about doing anything else.

She went into her day first at Luxerion, mainly up at the north doing fetch quests for a few people before heading down south to look for a few people. She quickly went off Yusnaan afterwards to finish a few Canvas of Prayer requests that would make her stronger in return. Then towards the afternoon she was running all over the place to help some family get back together while took half her day away, including killing some chaos as well at the Wildlands. She then spent most of the night in the temple ruins with Fang, looking for treasure and getting stronger at the Dead Dunes.

Now, sitting in a seat near the window, all cuddled up. She needed to return to the Wildlands before her day was up to finish off a few things before calling it a day.

The doors opened wide, sending cold air into the train, making Lightning shiver a little. She wanted to return back to sleep but the lights Yusnaan pulled off made that nearly too impossible. Her sleepiness faded when she felt somebody take a seat beside her rather confidently.

"Ugh."

"Hey there Sis,"

Light really wanted to say she wasn't his sister, but she was too tired to even bicker with him.

"So what is the almighty Savior doing riding on a monorail?" Snow's voice was loud and boastful as usual. The monorail started to leave the station.

"I could say the same to you."

"Well if you really want to know I'm taking the monorail to investigate if all the food Yusnaan is getting is fresh and in the right way in the Wildlands." He saw Lightning was too fixated on the scene the window was showing.

"That...nice..."

Snow perked up an eyebrow. "Light are you-"

Snore.

Snow blinked for a moment before realizing Light had fallen asleep on him. He poked her shoulder lightly.

No response.

Snow sat in his chair for a minute or two as his conversation with Lightning ran rather dry very quickly. As he looked back he couldn't help saw Light leaning her head on the window and knew how uncomfortable that would be. With a nervous hand, he reached out for her chin and pulled the Saviour closer to him and let her sleep on his shoulder.

He knew Yusnaan needed to reach Luxerion's South Station before it could make its way to the Wildlands. Surely Light would wake up before then.

As the monorail made its way to Luxerion his eyes kept staring down at the woman beside him. Now further away from Yusnaan the group of people that knew him little'd. The ride was much smoother than Snow had expected and quiet. Even up in his palace there was so much noise and even more when he held parties in the ballroom nearly every night. He glanced at Light sleeping peacefully on his shoulder.

Snow couldn't remember why he always wanted Lightning to be his sister. Maybe because she was the only family he really had; her and Serah. But throughout their crazy adventures it was really only her that he had when they tried to save Serah and she was the only reason he left to find her and bring her back and now, here she is; the only family he could rely on right now. No words could express the relief he felt when he saw Lightning had some sort of care for him, even though she denied it all the time.

He knew she cared.

His fingers brushed through her pink strands of hair that was lying nicely over his shoulder and then he lightly flicked her bangs to one side that he knew Lightning would do herself if she was awake. Something came to him as he gazed at the sleeping Saviour, something he didn't notice until now.

She was really beautiful.

It was hard to believe while she was sleeping that she was the Saviour; the leader that would bring them into the new world. It was hard to believe she could carry such a large sword and shield nearly 24/7 and not feel tired. While Lightning was sleeping so gently on his shoulder Snow saw a more gentle side of her. Maybe a side she didn't want to show to anyone except him.

In this dying world, they only had each other to rely on. Would it still be the same once they reached the new world? Could he still count on her whenever and if he and Serah had a heated argument? Could he still invite her over and joke with her time to time? Was it alright if they could be this close like now?

He wasn't ready for that change.

"We will be arriving at Luxerion's South Station in a few minutes. If you want to head to the Dead Dunes or the Wild Lands please stay aboard this monorail. If you want to head to Yusnaan or Luxerion's North Station please walk yourself out. Thank you."

Lightning continued to sleep peacefully on him even though the announcer's voice echoed in the cabins of the monorail. Placing his head on Light's, he closed his eyes. He needed to stop thinking, after all, that was never him. He was just that type of person that would rush things through before thinking.

And before he knew it, he was asleep himself.

Opening her eyes she noticed the endless golden hills pass by her window. Taking the scene in for a few minutes Lightning's eyes widen. She had missed her ride to the Wildlands and it would take some time before she could reach the Dead Dunes Station to get back. As her panic faded she noticed what she was leaning on somebody and that was Snow. He had somehow fallen asleep as well.

Pulling apart from the man she gazed at the endless sea of sand. It was rare for her to have moments like these to herself with day after day filled with jobs of saving souls. She wished there was just one day, one day where she can just rest.

"You know Snow, I envy you." Light began. She had no idea where the conversation was going or even why she started talking to a sleeping man. "All you have to do wait till the end of the world. You don't have to worry if you've saved enough souls or if you're doing your job right." Light leaned into her seat. "You don't have to worry if Serah wants to even see you again." "Even from the start, you were always a lucky man. You felt love from my sister that she never shared with me and even when I was gone you had still had that bond. I wonder now, if I do see Serah again will she even want to see me?" Lightning closed her eyes.

She paused. Surly it would be six o'clock soon. She needed to fix herself up before going out again. She couldn't go out like this. She didn't want Hope interogating her back up at the Ark. "Why do you have to be so stubborn Sis?"

A warm hand was placed onto Light's which caused her to turn to the Patron beside her. He was just waking up but it didn't stop him from putting up a smile for her. He held it tightly. "We'll all help you save the world. You don't have to take in all the workload by yourself. I'm here."

Why... why did those words make Lightning's heart skip a beat? She could feel her cheeks warm up. "That's right." She paused for a moment. "Right now, the only family I have here is you." She snickered for a moment. "Damn, I really didn't want to admit that."

Lightning heard Snow laugh as he tried to cover his huge smile with his other hand. "At least I know you care for me now."

With a warm smile she held onto Snow's hand tightly as she looked down at their locked hands. Right now, he was the only person she could call her own family. She would never believe that they would ever get this close from where they first started. Something in her told her that nothing, nothing was ever going to break them after what they've been through. And that, gave her comfort of some sorts.

She couldn't explain the joy she felt when admitting that to herself. "It's nearly six isn't it?" Looking up at Snow, Lightning simply nodded. "Is it alright if we stay here until then? It's not every day we can hang out like this."

She felt Snow releasing his grip on her hand and placed his arm behind her back and pulled her closer to him. She didn't move as she tried to get her head around that Snow had his arm around her and she was just letting him do it. Light didn't hear anything else coming from Snow's mouth as he gazed at the endless desert Dead Dunes were so well known for as Light started to get comfortable resting on Snow's chest. She lightly placed her hand on his chest to get herself comfortable knowing Snow wasn't going to let her go any time soon; that was how Snow just rolled.

Snow was right; it wasn't every day she could just let go like this. Closing her eyes, she nodded. "That's fine by me."


	3. Date 3: I Don't Feel a Damn Thing

_"You…care for me to, don't you?"_

_Pause, Smile._

_"Well I did wake up five hundred years late to realize I care for the goof you are."_

* * *

**Date Three: **I Don't Feel a Damn Thing

* * *

"Where is she?"

"She's just outside of the Banquet of the Lord, laying on the stairs my lord!"

With the rain pouring over his vision was dropping. It never rained in Yusnaan, _never._ So the town never really had reliable shelter to go to when it did ever rain. Running down the drenched footpaths and there by the stairs of the world renown restaurant, was the Saviour herself. Drenching herself; wearing another of her millions of outfits.

Her head was planted onto the stairs and bottles of Bacchus's Brew were rolling down the velvet red carpet. One bottle was held tightly in her other hand as she let the rain pour over her.

"Go and get the others. We'll need nurses and doctors after this."

With one of his men following the others of their dear Patron, Snow rushed over to the fallen Saviour. Light's usual rosy pink hair that was always swept across her right shoulder was scattered all over her shoulders. He rolled her over to her back and saw she was awake which caught him off guarded.

"Oh, it's you." Light greeted in such a dull manner.

"…Sis." Snow began.

He had heard a story that the Saviour had returned to Yusnaan after saving his soul from the chaos. He didn't believe it so much because it wasn't like Light to return unless she had unfinished business. Yet again, that was rare.

Shaking her by her shoulders he expected her to shake him off but nothing. With a bottle of brew still in her hands she reached over for it, struggling to place the bottle to her lips. Unable to see Light in such a manner he tossed it out of her hands.

"The hell Snow?!" The woman suddenly snapped and clenched onto his jacket. "Why can't you just mind your own business for once!"

Staying strong, Snow shook his head. "I can't. Not while you're like this."

Rolling her eyes Light released her grip and laid on her back, not giving a damn about anything. Sitting by her right Snow stayed silent. There were so many things he wanted to ask and do but he knew if he asked too much he would rush into the issue without thinking about it. It had brought them many problems in the past and he didn't want to relive the mistakes again.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He had to start off simple. He didn't want to face Light's rage, especially if she was drunk.

"…"

Looking over his shoulder, "Light,"

"Serah." She finally broke out. Covering her eyes with her left arm, "I saw her again."

Snow's eyes widen as his heart and mind was instantly filled with questions about his girl but after looking at how destroyed Light was, he knew asking about Serah would send her deeper in her spiral of emotions.

"So…how was it?"

With her eyes still covering, "I don't know. I can't feel anything because of these powers. I should be filled with joy but nothing. It's like I've forgotten to care."

Light felt Snow remove her arm away from her face as he let her blue eyes shine out. "You know that's not true. If it was, I wouldn't be here with you right now."

Staring at the man Light let his words sink in before turning to her side, her back facing him. "I only did that for Serah."

Disappointment fell over Snow after hearing that from the Saviour. He reached his hand to her before pulling away. He looked at the other direction and sighed. "So, you really don't care for me then?"

Silence, Light's mind was lost. Gathering her thoughts the woman closed her eyes. "Yes. From the start it was always been about Serah. You just so happen to be the love of her life so I have to take care of you for her."

Lies, they were nothing but lies. Light did indeed see her sister and not feeling a single drop of emotion. Because of that it caused her to reach for the bottle. But the hours of letting her body get drenched in the rain and her lack of movement and care was because she felt something, but it wasn't right and it wasn't all due to seeing Serah again.

She felt something for the fool and that desperation of saving him in that palace all those days ago proved it. She felt the fear inside of her chest of the idea losing him and _that_ desperation that fed off that fear. _That_ desperation that reached out embraced him and hold him so tight and say words that showed him that she cared but she never wanted to admit it.

Light cared for him, more then she wanted to. And that was the real reason why she was getting herself drunk until the morning.

"Then if you really don't care then way are you crying?"

Snow's words brought her back and noticed Snow was sitting by her left now, wiping away tears she didn't know she had. She wasn't human so how it possible that she was crying or feeling the emptiness in her?

"It's the rain you idiot." Light tried to deny as she wiped her own tears away as soon she sat up.

She heard Snow laugh. Light knew she couldn't escape from that one any time soon.

"Nobody gets their eyes that red from the rain." He teased.

"Okay, okay, I cried. Don't have to rub it in." The Saviour crossed her arms, slightly annoyed.

Snow's warm hand was placed on her shoulder, causing Light to look back at him. He let him brush her fringe over to one side like she would always do herself and let him brushed her hair over her right shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be feeling happy that you cried? It means you're still human under that rock hard skin of yours."

Rubbing her cheeks Light looked away before feeling Snow's hand lift away from her shoulder. Looking back she saw the Patron back on his feet and standing a few stair cases down from her. She waited for him to say anything witty or heroic to her. But nothing came.

Finally back up on her own feet, "You…care for me to, don't you?"

Snow was quiet for a moment before turning around with a goofy grin on his face. "Always have Sis, since the very beginning I've cared for you. You've just been the one that's been a little slow."

Chuckling, "Well I did wake up five hundred years late to realize I care for the goof you are."

Sharing a laugh, Snow smiled. "That's better." He held his hand out to her. "Now come on, I think we should head back to the palace and get dried up. We maybe not be that human anymore but we are not immune from a cold."

Smiling, for the first time in the long time Light reached out for the man's hand. She held on it surprisingly tight than she had planned and he had done the same. It was if they shared a moment they didn't want to let each other go - because in this world they only had each other left.

Because they cared for each other, and that was the last thing they needed was to lose each other and the feelings they had for each other. The feelings they were now weren't so afraid to admit; now it was only the two of them left.


End file.
